


Forgiveness in the Touch of an Angel

by doglover427



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglover427/pseuds/doglover427
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Rizzoli finds forgiveness in the touch of Maura Isles. Fluffy free verse poetry. I don't own these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgiveness

I touch her hand against mine and feel the warmth.

_Move closer._

Her breath is hot and tinted with the scent of wine.

_It's okay._

Palm to palm, our fingers interlace.

_Don't fight her._

She moves closer and when our lips finally touch

The

Whole

World

Stops _._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Her lips are soft and inviting, nothing like Jane has felt in this entire world.

 _Safe._ _She makes me feel...safe._

Maura steps back to look at a baffled Jane.

_Love._

She smiles, kisses Jane on the nose, and leads her to the bedroom.

_Forgiveness._


	2. Perspectives

Maura.

_She doesn't see how beautiful she is._

When she smiles, it's like the sunlight peaking through the clouds after a dark storm.

_She doesn't see her strength._

Her muscles tense up in such a way that shows every curve, every fiber, every inch. When she runs, walks, fights, it's strong and powerful.

_She doesn't know what she means to me._

It's more than a friendship. It's more than sex. When she walks into a room, I feel my heart skip a beat.

_She doesn't know how she feels._

She shuts me out of her feelings. It's like talking to a brick wall. She wants me but can't handle her desire.

_She doesn't know that I love her._

Jane.

_I wish I knew what she was thinking._

The way her brow crinkles when she thinks or she rattles on when she's making a point is deliciously cute.

_I don't know how she never ceases to amaze me._

She's fluent in many languages, knows enough about the human body to outsmart any physician, and still puts up with my antics.

_I don't know how I feel._

These growing feelings in the bottom of my heart rise to the top whenever I see her. She makes me feel in ways I didn't know were possible.

_I don't know what to say._

I want to tell her everything. I want to say how much I love being around her, how right it is to have her by my side.

_I think I'm in love._


	3. Decisions

_Decisions_

Jane stares at the mirror in dismay.

_Today's the day I'll ask her._

She runs her hands through her hair, holding it back and looking straight into her deep brown eyes. Jane puts her hands under the water and splashes her face, the cold water a relief on her flustered skin.

_Maybe she only wants me for sex._

That's a lie and she knows it. The way Maura stares at Jane, both can feel the tension.

_I don't want to make a fool of myself._

This is true, but she knows that dorky, lovable Maura would never make fun of Jane for trying.

_I'm doing it._

In the M.E.'s Office

"Um, Maura, you wanna grab a bite to eat later?"

_Breathe._

"Well, of course, Jane. We'll meet at The Dirty Robber after your shift?"

_Swallow._

"No, I mean..."

_Blink._

_"_ What is it, Jane?"

_Sigh._

"Will you go out to dinner with me? Like, on a date?"

_Wait._

"Oh, well in that case, I'll need some time to get ready. Pick me up at 7?"

_Knod._

"See you then."

_Smile._


	4. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter! Enjoy.

_**The Drive** _

_Their_

dresses compliment each other perfectly. Maura wore a deep red and Jane wore a sleek black. The

_Journey_

to the restaurant felt like an eternity. Jane was a high school teenager again. She had butterflies in her stomach and kept glancing over at Maura to make sure she

_Was_

still sitting in the passenger seat. The restaurant was

_Just_

a little closer. When they arrived, Jane realized this was a beautiful

_Beginning._

_**Dinner Date** _

_I'm_

enjoying the linguini when I look up at Maura and stop. She's

_Making_

the cutest face as she tries so hard not to laugh while watching me try and fit all

_The_

noodles from my fork to my mouth. Listen, it's difficult to tell my left from my

_Right_

when I'm eating one of the most delicious meals in Boston, but I made the

_Choice_

and I'm sticking with it, giggles from Maura and all.

_**Down with Doors** _

_She_

runs to the other side of the car. I can't help thinking she

_Is_

the cutest when she tries so hard. I hear the car door

_Opening_

and I shouldn't be surprised at how beautiful she is, but she continues to take my breath away.

_Her_

smile, dark brown eyes, and olive skin shine as she walks me to my door. A small kiss goodnight is all it took to send my

_Heart_

aflutter. I watch her walk back to her car before heading inside.


	5. Flashback of Colors

Author's Notes: Okay, so this doesn't really qualify as poetry, but I'm keeping a poetic feel to it by incorporating colors and repetitive organization. In this piece, all italicized passages denote a memory about which Maura is currently thinking. Please enjoy!

* * *

Maura walked into her house and felt an overwhelming rush of happiness. She neatly started preparing for bed and couldn't help but think about Jane. She spotted the yellow vase sitting on the counter and memories soon arise.

_Yellow._

_"Hey there sleepy head, you know we're going to have to go to work soon, right?" Jane stands over Maura's bed holding a cup of coffee and scratching her curly hair. "Oh, and don't be mad at me." Maura blinked and looked up at the scraggly Jane. "Jo Friday broke that blue vase of yours. I cleaned up the pieces."_

_"Jane, do you know how expensive that was?"_

_"Don't worry, I'll buy you an even better one."_

_"That's not the..."_

_"C'mon, we can't be late."_

Jane did buy Maura a new vase and Maura proudly displayed it on her counter with a few flowers taken from the side of the house. She couldn't stay mad at Jane for too long. However, there was one particular time Jane deeply hurt Maura.

_Red._

_"I can't believe you wore that."_

_"I've told you over and over, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to play softball with you guys. You know, be a part of the team. The suit was actually quite comfortable."_

_"That includes wearing a hideous red suit? Maura, the guys only wanted to stare at your ass rather than actually let you play."_

_"Well then we'd get an easy point!"_

_"Yeah, not my point. but thankfully you were there for that poor girl. However, please don't ever wear that again or I will kick you off the team. Heck, I'll throw you out of the park if you wear that again. I'd prefer if you burn it. After that, I'll think about letting you play the rest of the games." Maura did her best to hold her ground but soon realized it was no use. Jane was set on keeping her out of the loop. Maura wanted so badly to fit in but Jane just kept kicking her out. Maura went home in deep distress and got rid of that stupid suit. Eventually, she brought in some colleagues showed up Jane and her "crew", but it still hurt._

Maura finally slipped under the covers and let her mind wander. She recalled one of the many times Jane lay on her bed beside her.

_Blue._

_"Maura."_

_"Yes, Jane?"_

_"Thank you." Maura's heart fluttered. What had she done? "You take in my family and you let us use your house and...you're a part of the family, too. I hope you know that if you ever need anything..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"I would be there for you in a heart beat."_

_"Well, thank you Jane, that's so very sweet of you."_

_"I know. Go back to sleep." Jane pulled the covers up to her shoulders. The blue covers looked pale in comparison to Jane's dark complexion. Soft and soothing, Jane's breathing left Maura falling asleep with a small smile._

Maura thought about of all these times and realized just how amazing Jane was. She could be rough, mean, and strong. She also had the ability to be caring, kind, and gentle. This was the woman Maura was falling in love with and Maura was blissfully content with it.


	6. Nightmares of Reality

**Jane's Nightmares**

Darkness surrounds her thought,

All the times she fought.

Her family, her friends, her life,

It was filled pain, contempt, and strife.

Jane had terrible dreams of plight,

There was no help in sight.

She was alone and scared,

Completely unprepared.

Images of shooting Doyle

Left her in shutters and toil

What had she done to her friend?

  


The deep, dark feeling multiplies

How could she begin to apologize?

She believes the torment is her problem

What will be the outcome?

Can she fix what she did?

Will Maura be able to forgive

the sins of the detective?

Would she be forced to relive

the heartfelt sorrow of loss?

  


But her friend had taken the pain,

and thew it into the rain.

She brought relief and light.

For Jane, she was willing to fight.

Maura knew what to say,

to get Jane to look her way.

The truth would set them free

in a way only they could see.

Because Maura had feelings for Jane,

And neither of them were sane

When it came the affairs of love.


	7. Apology & Acceptance

**Apology**

Jane knew she had to talk to Maura about her nightmares.

_Two_

dreams in one night had her stressed. She needed more caffeine before heading into work and stopped at Starbucks for an overpriced coffee. She reassembled

_Parts_

of the cup and stepped into the warm, Boston air. She had wronged Maura and needed to make it up to her. For the amount

_of_

pain she's put Maura through, Maura deserved to be treated right, but Jane had to think of a way to talk to her. It took

_One_

week but at this moment, she had it. Maura would be

_Whole_

again and everything would be okay.

**Acceptance**

_Together,_

Jane and Maura took a lunch break to the park. Jane led Maura to a quiet spot with a blanket already laid out.

_They_

sat down on the red checkered blanket while Jane chided Maura to pull food out of large brown bag. She

_Found_

salads, fruits, plates and napkins. It took a little mental

_Strength_

to understand what she pulled out last. It was a single, slightly crushed, red rose with a note to attached to it. "Maura, I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you over the years. You always have been and always will be a part of my family. Can you find it

_In_

your heart to forgive me?" Maura's eyes teared up as they

_Each_

played with ends of the blanket. She looked into Jane's brown eyes and threw her arms around Jane. She whispered "I forgive you." They both cried and took turns as one consoled the

_Other._


	8. The Question

**A/N: A few weeks later...**

* * *

**1**

_Red_

Jane walked into the Maura's house and called out for her girlfriend. When she didn't hear a response, she noticed the red rose petals on the floor forming a line to the kitchen.

_Cold_

Jane followed the petals to find they lead to a small bucket of ice with two bottles of frosty cold beer on the counter. Beside the container was two tickets and a note.

_Jane_

"Dear Jane, I've left two tickets for tonight's Red Sox game and I have reservations at your favorite restaurant. Pick you up at 5 p.m. - Maura"

**2**

_Decisions_

Although Jane and Maura were in their separate bedrooms, they shared the same problem. "What do I wear? Decisions...decisions." Jane threw her closet apart trying to find something decent while Maura slowly scanned hers over and over. They chose their outfits wisely.

_Wrinkles_

Maura checked her makeup once again and smoothed the wrinkles on her white blouse, touching the pocket on her jacket. With a black skirt and matching flats, Maura was ready for this.

_Breath_

After pulling up to the apartment building, Jane walked towards the car. Maura had to catch her breath. Jane wore bootcut jeans and a dark blue blouse that flattered her in every aspect.

_Plan_

"What's the plan for the night, Maura? You took me by surprise," Jane spit out before she pulled on her seatbelt.

_Smile_

Maura flashed her beautiful, dorky smile and shrugged. "You'll see."

**3**

_Dinner_

They eased the tension and enjoyed themselves over dinner and drinks. Before they left, Maura touched her pocket again, reassuring herself that everything was going perfectly.

_Game_

They had seats right behind home plate. Jane yelled and screamed until her voice grew hoarse. Beer was spilt everywhere as they cheered amongst the other fans. A big, goofy smile was plastered on Jane's face as they walked back to the car.

_Park_

Maura drove to a nearby park, planning for a leisurely midnight stroll. They got out and started on the moonlit path.

_Perfect_

They came upon a quiet park bench and decided to sit down. The moon shone through the park and the stars seemed to twinkle. Jane turned and whispered to Maura, "This was perfect."

_Box_

"Jane, I have a question for you." Maura reached into her pocket and took out a small, black velvet box and handed it to Jane.

_Eyes_

Confused, Jane looked at Maura with innocent brown eyes. As Jane began to open the box, Maura asked, "Will you move in with me?"

_Key_

Jane found a small, silver house key inside the black box. A smile slowly spread across her face as her mind registered what had just happened. They had been taking their relationship slowly and Maura felt comfortable enough to ask Jane to live with her. This small key would make it official.

_Answer_

Jane was thinking so much she almost forgot to answer. "Yes. Yes, Maura. Of course!" She pulled Maura into a hug and backed off only to kiss her. Maura's eyes watered with joy.

_Complete_

"Jane, I love you." With their night almost complete, Maura pulled Jane back toward the car to drive her to her apartment, knowing the nights she would spend there are numbered.

_Maura_

Jane simply replied, "I love you, too, Maura."


	9. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the small journey. Thanks for following!**

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

_All_

day Maura had been waiting for Jane to get home. She spent her time cooking and cleaning. When Jane came in the door, Maura pounced. She jumped on the curly haired detective and kissed her.

_They've_

never really greeted each other like this but Jane liked it. She held Maura up and kept her close, taking her in. All Jane

_Ever_

thought about today was Maura. She couldn't focus very well without her. She assumed she

_Needed_

caffeine or sweets but realized she missed Maura. Having her around

_Was_

not a distraction. It was perfection. Jane did her best work with Maura by her side.

_One_

day they would be fighting crime and the next they'd be fighting each other to the bedroom. No matter what, they would be together. They would never give up on one

_Another._


End file.
